3 Days to Prove your Love
by Mist of Clandestine
Summary: Prove it' that's what Mikan said when Natsume confessed to her and now he has only 3 days to prove his love. What can he do in 3 days?


Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. The songs aren't mine either. 'Iris' is by The Goo Goo Dolls**

**Special Thanks to: **Illustia mist for encouraging me to write this story.

**Background song: **Everywhere by Michelle Branch

**3 Days to Prove your Love**

**Dedicated to**

 Illustia mist 

_Part I – Am I in love?_

"Natsume! Natsume!"

"M-Mikan?"

Mikan nodded her head "Natsume" she smiled

"What are you doing here?"

"Natsume, I love you." She bent towards him. Her auburn eyes met his crimson eyes. Slowly she leaned towards him and her lips touched his. They kissed. "Natsume! Natsume! Natsume?!"

SLAP!

He felt pain in his right cheek. He opened his eyes and in front of him stood a blushing and VERY angry Mikan. He rubbed his cheek and looked at her. "What's wrong with you? Why did you slap me?" he shouted at her. "What is wrong with_ you_? I just came by and you suddenly grab me and start hugging me like I'm your teddy bear and then…" Mikan started blushing furiously "t-then you kiss me." "I kissed you? Why would I kiss Ms. Stars" "Natsume, you pervert!" She gives him another slap and walks away. Natsume rubs his red cheek. "Ouch." Natsume got up from under the Sakura tree and went towards class.

**Natsume's P.O.V**

Classes were boring as usual. First Mr. Narumi came in one of goofy outfits- seriously; I think he's gay or maybe a woman in disguise of a man- and left us in the care of the substitute teacher. Then Mr. Jinno came waving his stick prepared to electrocute anyone and his creepy frog on his shoulder. What's wrong with that guy electrocuting children? Someday, I'd just like to burn him but I'm not cold hearted enough to really do it. Mr. Jinno called on me to answer one of his questions but I just slept peacefully under my manga. It's not that I don't know the answer I just don't like learning stuff I already know. Everything went like every ordinary day but one thing stayed the same.

Mikan Sakura.

Her face was always in my mind and I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. Every time she passed by my heart would start beating fast, every time she laughed happiness came over me and every time she would talk I'd try to catch a glimpse of her. Natsume went back to his room and lay on his bed and thought about every thing that happened

What is wrong with me?

**You're in love** **(A/N: The bolded are Natsume's conscience) **

No it can't be that

**There's always a first time for everything**

I've never been in love

**Yeah, right. Then tell me, why your heart beats so fast when she passes by and why is she always on your mind**

I don't know

**There, you see. You're in love.**

How do you know?

**Hello, I'm your conscience. I know everything about you**

Whatever.

Natsume stopped talking to his conscience and went to the cafeteria.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Natsume, Natsume……Earth to Natsume" Ruka waved his hands in front of his friend's face. Natsume didn't take notice of Ruka and continued to stare. "Natsume, what are you staring at?" Ruka tried to see where Natsume was looking. "Natsu-u-u-ume. Natsume, you know today I found this really big hippopotamus and I ate it." "Yeah, sure, whatever." Ruka started snapping his fingers in front of Natsume's face. "Natsume your pants are on fire." "Yeah, sure, whatever." "Sorry, Natsume but I have to do this." Ruka took a glass filled with water and

SPLASH!

Natsume came back to earth. "Ruka, what was that for?" Natsume wiped his wet face. "Sorry Natsume but you were staring at something. What were you staring at?" "Mikan. I don't know but I can't stop thinking about her. I don't know why." Natsume gave a sigh. "You don't think that maybe you're in love." Ruka suggested.

**See I told you.**

"How do you know? You've never even been in love." Ruka blushed at that comment. "Here she comes and lets put my theory to the test." Ruka murmured to himself. Mikan came towards the guys drinking orange juice. "Hey guys." She smiled at them. "Hey, Mikan." "Hn." Natsume replied. "Natsume why can't you ever greet me?" Mikan pouted and turned around to leave. "Who'd wanna greet Ms. Stars?" Natsume said. _Uh-oh, Natsume you shouldn't have done that._ Ruka thought. "Natsume." Mikan said in a calm yet scary tone. She almost sounded like a serial killer closing on his victim but Natsume remained unaffected. Mikan turned around and she was VERY angry. If she had the fire alice the juice would have been boiling by now. "Nat.su.me" Mikan took a step towards him and spilled the orange juice on his hair and stormed away. Juice went down Natsume's face. "My theory's right." "And how do you know?" Natsume asked embarrassed. "Elementary, my dear Natsume. You keep looking at her underwear." Natsume blushed at the comment. "Better confess." Ruka said.

_Part II – Prove it_

Mikan sat under the tree admiring the birds in the sky. "Wouldn't it be lovely if I was a bird? Imagine the places I could see." She didn't notice the pair of crimson eyes watching her from the tree. The owner of the eyes gave a silent sigh. He watched every movement she made. He watched he close her eyes and then open them and he watched her play with her hair. He would do anything to touch her hair, hold her close, to smell her sweet smell and to kiss her. _Would she reject me or accept me? _He thought to himself. "Should I do what Ruka told me?" "Do what?" The voice startled him and he almost fell from the tree. He looked down and saw Mikan looking up at him. _Could the Mikan from yesterday and this Mikan be the same? _He wondered. He jumped down from the tree. "Hello Natsume." Her auburn eyes sparkled with joy as she met his. Natsume quickly looked away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"What did Ruka ask you to do?"

"Confess."

"Huh? Confess?" Mikan tilted her head to the right

"You know when you admit something to someone"

"I know what confess means." Mikan snapped "Confess what?"

"Mikan, I…" Natsume sweat dropped

"What?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter anyway."

"Come on, Natsume tell me."

Natsume looked down. "Mikan, I love you." Mikan couldn't see Natsume's face because it was covered by his bangs. She couldn't tell whether he was joking or was he serious. _Only one way to find out. _She thought. He looked up at her and she looked back innocently. "Prove it. You have three days." She said and walked away. "Prove it?" he asked no one in particular.

"And she said prove it?" Ruka asked Natsume after Natsume told Ruka his story. "Yes prove it. How am I supposed to prove it? And how do I know whether it's a yes or no." Natsume panicked. "Natsume it's not the end of the world!" Ruka said. **(A/N: What's with the sudden change in their characters? Natsume is usually calm and Ruka is kinda panicky.) **"For me it maybe." Natsume sat on the couch and both thought of ways to prove it. They thought and thought until Ruka wrote down a whole list of things to do. "Try fitting these in three days." He said. "Easier said than done." "Look, you want her, you do it." Ruka said and closed the door. Natsume looked at the list. "The things I do for love." He slowly smiled.

_**Day 1**_

Mikan got up a little earlier than she does and had a shower. She dressed up and went out to class. She opened the door and found a bouquet of cherry blossoms. "Wow, these are really pretty." She took them and smelled them. "Natsume." She whispered. She took the flowers and kept them in a vase filled with water. She then went to classroom. All the way to the classroom, notes were stuck on the wall. Mikan read each of the notes.

_Mikan, I love you._

_I can't help thinking about you_

_You never give up on me_

_You're always by my side_

_I always want to be with you_

_I'll never stop loving you._ **(A/N: I know it sucks but it's the best I could do)**

Mikan entered the class and everyone stared. The news of Natsume confessing to Mikan had spread and they also knew about Mikan's reply. The fan girls glared at her when she walked in the class. If looks could kill, Mikan would have died on the spot. Anna and Nonoko greeted her. "Good morning Mikan." The said in unison. "Good morning Anna. Morning Nonoko." "Mikan, you're so lucky!" Mikan just blushed. Anna and Nonoko laughed. "But Mikan, why did you ask him to prove it. Aren't you just happy that he told you how he felt?" "Well, I wanted him to prove it to know if he was joking or was he was serious. I'm not so naïve."

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Hotaru had overheard what Mikan had been talking. "You may not know it but you are still naïve." "Hotaru-u-u. Why did you do something so mean?" Mikan wailed. Hotaru ignored her question. "You know Natsume never jokes or are you too dumb?" Mikan laughed sheepishly. "Do you love him?" Anna asked. "I…don't know." Mikan said quietly. Anna and Nonoko looked at Mikan doubtfully. "Don't worry." Anna and Nonoko said. "You have three days to decide." Mikan went to her seat. She found a bouquet of roses on her bench and it had a card. _'I love you' _it read. She smiled. "Do you like them?" A familiar voice asked. Mikan looked at the blonde haired boy in front of her and smiled. "I love them." "Natsume spent all night thinking what to write on the notes and picking those flowers" Ruka said. Mikan smelled the roses and took the roses. She wanted to go and see Natsume. "You better say 'no', Mikan!" The fan girls shouted. _Those girls are like beasts. _Mikan thought scared. She went towards the Sakura tree. She found Natsume asleep holding a pad. Mikan slowly took the pad from his hand and looked at it. There was a heart and in the middle of it he wrote, Mikan Hyuuga. There was also a picture of herself which he had drawn. Mikan looked at Natsume and smiled. Natsume got up and stared at Mikan. He looked at the pad she was holding. "You weren't supposed to see that." He said. "Your drawing is pretty good." She said examining it. He tried to grab the pad from her but she easily dodged. A sudden gust of wind blew the paper away from her hand. The paper flew into the sky. "Hey" Natsume jumped up and down trying to catch it. But it was too high and it disappeared. "Look what you did." Natsume said. "Sorry." Natsume sat on the ground and looked at his hands. "Natsume, your hands are full of cuts!" Mikan sat next to Natsume. "What did you do?" she asked. She took a handkerchief from her pocket and started to use it as a bandage. "I picked the roses." Natsume yawned. "With your bare hands?"

"Yeah."

"Idiot. I heard from Ruka that you spent all night picking them. You must be very tired." Mikan finished bandaging his hand. "There you go." Mikan looked at Natsume and he had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Mikan sighed. "Thank you, Natsume." She said and watched the sakura petals fall.

_Part III – A song written just for you_

_**Day 2**_

That morning very cold. Mikan looked out her window and felt gloomy. "Why did have to be so cold today?" she sighed. She had a hot bath and dressed. _"Attention please. There will be no school for two days." _A voice said. "Wow. No school. Well then, let's see what Natsume did today." Mikan found a bouquet of pink roses. _'Meet me under the Sakura tree' _a note read. Mikan kept the flowers in a vase and went out to meet Natsume. Natsume was standing under the Sakura tree with a picnic basket. "Good morning, Natsume." Mikan greeted him. "Do you fell like having a picnic?" Natsume asked bowing low and holding out a bunch of yellow flowers. Mikan giggled and took the flowers. "Of course I do." Natsume laid out the food. The food was the most delicious food Mikan had ever seen. Of course, it was because of Anna's cooking alice. Mikan started to drool. "Mikan, don't drool over the food." Natsume said to her. Mikan immediately wiped her mouth and Natsume gave her the food. "Natsume, this is wonderful. Thank you very much. Those flowers brightened my day." Mikan smiled. "May have this dance?" Natsume asked Mikan. Mikan giggled. "Yes you may, kind sir." Mikan and Natsume danced to the imaginary music. Their classmates stood in one corner and watched the two as they had fun. The fan girls, of course, glared daggers at Mikan. Suddenly rain started to pour down. Mikan and Natsume started to run around chasing each other in the rain.

_This is the first time I've ever had so much fun. Mikan is the only girl to ever make me laugh. _Natsume thought.

_Wow, when Natsume smiles I feel like I want to smile too. This type of smile is not the usual teasing smile but a heart warming one. _Mikan thought. Suddenly Natsume slipped on the grass and Mikan slipped too falling on top of him. Mikan looked into Natsume's eyes. His crimson eyes were full of warmth and happiness. Mikan found herself lost in his eyes. "Hey! Stop that!" the fan girls shouted. Mikan broke away and sat up. Natsume sat next to her. The rain stopped and Mikan started laughing. "What's so funny?" Natsume asked. "Nothing. Its just that, it's been a really great day." Mikan smiled at Natsume. "Here, I got you this." Natsume handed Mikan a small box. Mikan opened it. Inside was a beautiful necklace shaped in a cherry blossom. It had an opal in the middle. _An opal represents magic, hope and love. _Mikan thought. "Opal represents magic, hope and love." She told Natsume. She gave the necklace to Natsume and she lifted her hair. Natsume put the necklace around her neck. "I got to go now, Natsume." She said. "Thank you for a lovely day." Mikan slowly bent towards Natsume and kissed him on the cheek and then she ran off towards her room. The fan girls' mouths dropped to the ground as they stared in horror at what just happened while the rest were very happy for Mikan and they started to jump around for joy. Natsume sat in his place touching his cheek. A smile appeared on his face and he pumped his fist in the air. "Yeah!" Mikan watched Natsume for a little while and then went back inside her room.

Natsume had just finished his bath and Ruka sat on the couch. "Tomorrow's the last day. What are you going to do?" Ruka asked him. "I don't know." Natsume said thinking of everything he could do. "Why don't you write her a song and make……like a concert?" "That's cool but I don't sing." "You'll have to." "Ok, then but you have to help me write the song." Natsume and Ruka started to work on their song together.

_**Day 3**_

Mikan found the usual bouquet of flowers but today it was chrysanthemum. KNOCK! KNOCK! Mikan opened the door and Hotaru stood there. "Good morning Hotaru." Mikan greeted her. Hotaru was wearing a violet dress. It looked like she was going for a dance. Hotaru walked past Mikan and went to her wardrobe. "Hotaru, what are you doing?" "You have to get dressed." Hotaru said. "Get dressed for what?" "Just get dressed or I'll have to shoot you." Hotaru pointed her baka gun at Mikan. "O-ok, I'll do it." Mikan immediately changed into her dress. It was a sleeveless dress. It was pink and it reached a bit above her knees. Hotaru made Mikan sit in front of the mirror while she did her hair and make up. Mikan wore the necklace Natsume gave her. "Now, close your eyes." "Why?" "Just close it." Hotaru pointed the baka gun at Mikan. "O-ok, you don't have to be mean." Mikan closed her eyes and Hotaru blind folded her. Hotaru held Mikan's hand and led her to the auditorium. Once they were inside Hotaru took off he blindfold. Mikan stared in awe at the auditorium. It was transformed to look like a ball. Everyone was wearing a beautiful. Anna was running around carrying food. She put them on a table. She looked very tense. "Koko put that over there." She shouted at Koko. Koko sweat dropped and obeyed. Everyone looked very happy except for the fan girls. They didn't stop glaring at Mikan. Mikan sweat dropped and turned the other way. "Mikan, sit there." Nonoko pointed at a chair and Mikan sat down. Hotaru went on the stage and everyone went quiet. "Welcome everybody. Now Ms. Masami will sing a song called 'Everywhere' written by Natsume. Dedicated to Mikan." Hotaru disappeared behind the curtains and Masami took her place.

_Turn it inside out so I can see _

_About a view that's drifting over me_

_And when I wake you're never there_

_And when I sleep you're _

_You're everywhere_

_You're everywhere_

_Just tell me how I got this far_

_Just tell me why you're here and who you are_

_Cause every time I look you're never there_

_And every time I sleep you're always there_

_Cause you're everywhere to me _

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know that makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

_I recognize the way you make me feel_

_I start to think that you might not be real_

_I sense that now the water's getting deep_

_I try to walk the pain away from me _

_Away from me_

_Cause you're everywhere to me _

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know that makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

_When I touch your hand its then I understand_

_The beauty is within_

_It's now that we begin_

_You always liked my way and there will come a day_

_No matter where I go _

_I'll always feel you sore_

_Cause you're everywhere to me _

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know that makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_Cause you're everywhere to me _

_And when I catch my breath it's you I see_

_You're everything I know that makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_You're in everyone I see_

_So tell me_

_Do you see me?_

"Mikan, this song describes the feelings Natsume has towards you." Masami said.

_Part IV – Accept ion or Rejection_

Natsume came on the stage and started to sing.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now 

He looked at Mikan as he sang the song.__

_And all I can taste is this moment_

And all I can breathe is your life

Cause sooner or later it's over

I just don't want to miss you tonight 

He meant every word that he sang.__

_And I don't want the world to see me_

Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything seems like the movies

Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

And I don't want the world to see me

Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

_**  
**__I don't want the world to see me_

Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

He finished the song and looked directly at Mikan. "I just want to know if you feel the same." Mikan kept quiet. The tension started to build up and the fan girls prayed silently that Mikan should refuse. Mikan went up on the stage, she put her hands on Natsume's cheek and they kissed. A cheer rose up from the crowd and the fan girls screamed in defeat and the other fan girls started to cry. Mikan broke the kiss. "Of course, I feel the same." Mikan and Natsume started to dance together. Natsume gave her a twirl and Mikan giggled. "I love you Polka." Natsume whispered. Mikan blushed. "Nat.su.me! You peeked again, you no good pervert!" Mikan shouted and everyone stopped dancing and stared at the couple. "They're the oddest couple in the world." Yuu stated. "At least they love each other." Nonoko said. "Let's dance." She pulled Yuu. "I don't even know why you made them go together when they'll just fight." Hotaru said to Ruka as they watched Mikan and Natsume fight. "Oh well," Ruka shrugged "at least they're happy." "Now give me my money." Hotaru held out her hand. "It's always about the money." Ruka said and gave Hotaru her money. Hotaru pulled Ruka towards her and kissed him. "Not always." She said and they danced together.

۞ _The End _ ۞

**Authors Note:** **Finished! I hope you liked it. Please review**


End file.
